dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Agility/Intelligence/1
BUILD OBSOLETE FROM 2018 Introduction An Intelligence and Agility Osamodas build. Characteristics # Scroll both Agility and Intelligence. # Raise Intelligence to 300. # Raise Agility from now on. Spells Spells: Ghost-5 Poc-5 Mangus-5 Crackler-5 Wyrm-5 Prespic-5 or 1 Skill- 6 Cawwot 3-4 or 1 only after ur over 100 lvl crow 6 Fangs-5 or 1 Whip 5 High energy shot- 4 or 5 if you plan on using mangus alot (can do 2 lightings and a Tornado) equs adve set prespic set shika/fudla krutch, Fudla ammy, event belt, fudla ring, shika ring, cape houte or other Eventually, the rat lord ceremonial set is your ultimate goal (until you are beyond lvl 150) along with the lots wand. this wand does sucky damage, but hits four times per hit, steals ALL damage it deals, and costs only 4 ap (though it requires lvl 138) combined with the damage bonus from rat lord set, you will be stealing roughly 240 per hit, and for two hits that's not that shabby. (i would recommend a +dmg ring to acompany this. i have a feudala ring maged for +6 dmg, and it helps more than a little. an atooin is a choice pet for this, but no pet or mount is really ideal other than that. i'm using an ebony/orchid mount, and it does the trick. lots wand is my fav cuz of the heals, but a xyothine is also an excellent wand, or a crezy steuff wand if you are working your way up to lots (i used citrus daggers) Crow/leek pie: 6 (truly amazing with dmg bonuses and good base intel. i usually hit 80-120 three times with it, not to mention no LOS. do crow OR leek pie, as one will be just gravy after you have the other. i took crow cuz i find no LOS more useful than range and extra attacks, since i usualy fight from behind my summons) Bwork: 5 (some people say he's useless, but his tornado has saved me more than once) crackler, and wyrm: 6 these ones are just necessary, so do it. moon hammer: 6 This will be your main agi attack. although lots wand does all four elements, the key to this build is having your options open, and any high dmg attack that does air is just one more option. and it's got killer range. feline, bear, shot, NatDef, Fangs, and toad: 6 at 1 ap each, these are stellar buffs when use together whip: 6 no arguing, this spell wil destroy anything in your path, whether or not you have scrolled strength cawwot, realease, and perfidious boomerange (my favorite spell EVER) are also fabulous additons to your arsenal, but like most of this build... or be mindbogglingly rich. the only way to reach that many spell points is to either buy spell scrolls, or trade diamonds for them (which i do) i accomplish this by fighting plain cracklers or trools to drop diamonds/diamond stones (which i polish into diamonds, which requires lvl 40 miner) and miner is just an amazing moneymaker anyway, so why not? i've used 17 spell scrolls so far. it takes a very VERY long time to round up that many stones and diamonds, but it's better than spending what, 470kk each on them?